vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Bringing Out The Dead/Transcript
Klaus's Mansion is standing before Klaus, wiping the blood off his hands with a white handkerchief after killing Daniel. :Elijah: You look surprised to see me. So it wasn't you that removed the dagger from my chest? :Klaus: You look like you could do with a drink. And we have a lot to discuss, so shall we? attacks him. Klaus flies through a window. :Klaus: Easy. I just finished renovating. rushes at Elijah and Elijah crashes into a table, breaking it. :Klaus: You know you have every right to be mad at me. But I kept my word, I reunited you with our family. attacks him again, and Klaus is knocked against a coffin. He opens the one next to it, undaggers Kol who is lying inside, rushes to Elijah and holds him against a closed coffin by his throat. He holds the dagger up threateningly. :Klaus: Don't make me do this to you again Elijah! :Elijah: Come on. Use it. I dare you. You'll have Kol to deal with. lowers the dagger. :Klaus: Mikael is dead. releases his grip and Elijah stands up, surprised. :Elijah: What did you say? :Klaus: I killed him. With his own weapon. He's gone Elijah. Forever. :Elijah: Why do our family remain in these coffins? Finn for over 900 years, Kol for over a century. :Klaus: Because of Stefan Salvatore. He holds the one thing keeping me from freeing them. There are things that you do not know about our past, Elijah. Our mother's death. Things I never wanted you to know but I'm ready to tell you now. I only ask that you remember the oath of loyalty you once swore to me. goes to a small table where there is a small urn and removes the lid. He dips the dagger inside then walks over to Kol's coffin. :Elijah: What are you doing? daggers Kol again. :Klaus: Always and forever. I need you to stand by my side. Be my brother. Help me destroy Stefan and I promise you our family will be whole again. closes Kol's coffin lid. Gilbert Residence :Elena: Morning. :Alaric: Thought we had aspirin. :Elena: They're in the vitamins. notices a nearly-empty bottle of whiskey and an empty glass next to it on the kitchen counter. :Elena: You're hungover. :Alaric: Yeah, sorry about that. It was a bit of a weird night. :Elena: I told you you don't have to feel guilty about inviting Meredith over here. :Alaric: Oh I know. And I thank you for that. But I do feel guilty for whiskey dialing her at two in the a.m. :Elena: No you didn't. :Alaric: Oh, yes I did. :Elena: Oh, was she cool about it? :Alaric: Well, as soon as these aspirin kick in and I remember the conversation, I'll let you know. doorbell rings. Sheriff Forbes is waiting outside, holding a plastic evidence bag. Elena opens the door and walks out onto the porch, follwed by Alaric. :Elena: Sheriff Forbes, hi. Is everything okay? :Sheriff Forbes: This is an unconventional conversation we're about to have. So I hope you'll protect me on it. :Alaric: Of course. :Sheriff Forbes: I assume you both heard our medical examiner was murdered the night of the Wickery Bridge fundraiser. :Alaric: Yeah. Brian Walters. Why? :Sheriff Forbes: We've been investigating. Someone drove this stake through his heart. holds up the evidence bag with the stake in it. :Alaric: That's one of ours. I mean this is one of a set from your parents' lake house. :Sheriff Forbes: That's why I'm here. I haven't told anyone but forensics ran it for prints and found only one clean set. looks at Elena. :Sheriff Forbes: Yours. :Elena: What? Woods is walking through a meadow and talking to Elena on the phone. :Damon: So you're the prime suspect, huh? :Elena: She doesn't think that I did it. She's just trying to find out why somebody used one of my family weapons to kill a council member. :Damon: Well why don't you just ask Ric if his dirty little doctor had access to the weapons. :Alaric: You're on speaker phone, dick. :Damon: I'm just sayin' first suspects usually the right one. Don't get so defensive. :Alaric: Brian Walters was killed days ago, alright? I didn't show Meredith this stuff until last night! :Elena: It wasn't Meredith. :Damon: But Brian Walters was her ex-boyfriend and Ric saw them fighting that night. :Elena: It's not Meredith! Okay? I refuse to believe that your luck with women is that tragic. :Damon: Who else knows about your secret little slayer stash? :Alaric: Who doesn't? Got weapons everywhere, here, the school, my loft, your car. :Damon: It's Klaus. It has to be, he's screwing with us. :Elena: What if it was Stefan? He was crazy that night. And you know he was trying to get underneath Klaus's skin, he was capable of pretty much anything. :Damon: Ahh, make's me nostalgic for the time when Stefan was a bunny snacking pacifist, anyway got to go, you'll know more later. :Alaric: Hey, where are you? :Damon: Tea with an old friend. hangs up. Elijah is standing before him. :Damon: Elijah. My favorite Original, back from the dead. Clean up nice. :Elijah: You left something in my jacket pocket. pulls out a note. :Damon: Oh, yeah. "Dear Elijah, let's get together, plot the destruction of your brother, XOXO". :Elijah: Damon. :Damon: Was I right to undagger you or are we gonna have a problem? :Elijah: I'm here, let's talk. :Damon: I'll start with an easy question. Any idea what kind of Klaus-killing weapon could be magically sealed in a mystery coffin? Old Lockwood Cellar Cave Bonnie and Stefan are walking through the secret cave. :Abby: Slow down! :Stefan: Keep up, we don't have much time. :Bonnie: Sorry Stefan, but I didn't have a choice. :Stefan: It was a choice Bonnie, you made it and now we have to live with it. You told Klaus where the coffins were and he took them. All of them except this one. last coffin can be seen inside. :Abby: That's the one that's sealed? :Stefan: Yep. Fortunately it seems to be the one he cares about most. :Abby: Aren't you coming inside? stops at the entrance. :Stefan: Vampires can't get in. Damon had to compel a couple of Lockwood gardeners to bring the coffin in. :Abby: This is a bad idea. :Stefan: Look, if you're really the key to opening up that coffin, I think it's a pretty save bet you're on Klaus's hit list. So I suggest you hideout here and figure out a way to open up the damn thing. :Abby: I told you, I don't have any powers. :Stefan: And I don't believe you. But time's ticking. Won't be long before Klaus calls his hybrids to find that coffin and kill all of us. So dig deep, Abby Bennett. Scrape out whatever magic you have left. leaves. When he comes outside, Elena's waiting in the front of the entrance to the cave. :Stefan: What are you doing here? :Elena: Bonnie told me that you guys would be here. I need to talk to you. :Stefan: Well, there's nothing to talk about. I'm just focused on getting this coffin open. :Elena: Did you kill the medical examiner? :Stefan: Why would you think I did that? :Elena: Maybe because I don't know what you're capable of anymore. :Stefan: Well, believe what you want, Elena. :Elena: I don't want to believe any of it, Stefan. :Stefan: But you had to ask me anyway. :Elena: Stefan... :Stefan: Did you ask Damon...if he killed anybody lately? doesn't answer and Stefan leaves. Mystic Falls Hospital meets up with Caroline in the hallway. :Meredith: Are you Caroline? :Caroline: Yes. Dr. Fell, hi! Elena told me you helped out my dad. :Meredith: Did. Do you think you can get him to be a little more grateful? He spent half the night threatening to get my medical license revoked for saving his life. :Caroline: Yeah, my dad's a little set in his ways. He spent his whole life hating vampires, so... :Meredith: So...he's not psyched about it being vampire blood that healed him. Yeah, he made that clear. I'm sorry. My bedside manner sucks, on no sleep. :Caroline: So, can I take him home? :Meredith: I signed his discharge papers late last night, just to shut him up. :Caroline: Oh, I...he didn't call or anything. :Meredith: That's gotta be hard. When your dad hates the one thing you can't change about yourself. I make it my business, to know who the vampires are in this town. Medical curiosity. I don't blab. :Caroline: Yeah, we've had our ups and downs. :Meredith: Tell your dad I said "you're welcome". leaves. :Caroline: Thanks. walks along the hallway to Elena. :Elena: That was fast. :Caroline: Yeah, he's not here. He was already discharged. And she seems perfectly nice by the way...a little intense, maybe. But...I think it's sweet, you wanna make sure Alaric's not dating a total psycho. starts calling her father on her phone. :Elena: He's my family. I have to look out for him. suddenly lowers the phone from her ear and has a blank look on her face. :Elena: What? :Caroline: I hear it. uses her super hearing. :Elena: Hear what? :Caroline: My dad's phone. walks to a medical supply room. She opens the door and they walk in. They pass numerous shelves and at the back of the room they see Bill's dead body sitting upright on the floor against a shelf with a knife in his chest. Caroline gets on her knees beside him. :Caroline: Dad! Dad? :Elena: Oh my god. :Caroline: Don't be dead, don't be dead, don't be dead! Oh my god! pulls the knife out and drops it on the floor. :Caroline: Daddy! notices the blood on the knife. :Elena: Caroline...He has vampire blood in his system. :Caroline: What?! Bill wakes up. Old Lockwood Cellar Cave looks at the signs of Klaus's family. :Bonnie: Is this the only grimoire you kept? :Abby: It was the only one I needed. So...what is all of this? :Bonnie: Family history. About a mother, who loved her children so much, she couldn't bear the thought she might lose them. So she turned them into vampires. One of them is Klaus. :Abby: The one you're trying to kill with whatever is in that coffin? nods. Bonnie looks at the open grimoire on top of the coffin. She notices a page that was torn out. :Bonnie: There's nothing in here that's going to help us. I've seen most of these spells. What was this? :Abby: It's the spell I used to seal Mikael in the tomb. I burned it and tried to get it out of my head. Didn't work though. Wait...Do you see this? points to a spell on the page. :Bonnie: It's a sealing spell. We're trying to open something...Not seal it shut. :Abby: No. Right here. On this side. It's a blood knot. It means to bind it you need two generations. A bloodline. Like...two keys to a safety deposit box. :Bonnie: So...unbinding it, would reverse the spell. Unseal it. If we did it together. Salvatore Boarding House is in Stefan's room with two shirts in his hands. Stefan enters topless. :Damon: Get dressed. We're going out. :Stefan: Yeah, sorry, not interested. puts on a shirt. :Damon: I didn't ask. Elijah and I have scheduled a very old-fashioned sit-down with you and Klaus. I say go with the black. Makes you look all villainy. :Stefan: Klaus won't make a deal, Damon. :Damon: He didn't have to. All we're doing is buying a little time to give our wicked witches a chance to pop the top off the coffin. :Stefan: So, that's your, uh, plan? Stall Klaus? :Damon: If you didn't go postal on his hybrids, then maybe we'd have some options. :Stefan: So you unleashed an Original to help him out? :Damon: Undaggering Elijah was smart, Stefan. Are you kidding me? After what Klaus did to him? He's in vengeance mode. It's perfect. :Stefan: There's nothing smart about trusting Elijah, Damon. He screwed us over the last time he promised to help us kill Klaus. :Damon: Yeah, the way you've been acting, I trust him about as much as I trust you. :Stefan: Hm. Well I guess that goes both ways, doesn't it? :Damon: Oh, yes...this is about me kissing Elena. Just remember, if it wasn't for Klaus, you would have never become such a dick and that kiss would never have happened. So get ready and get happy. We're going to negotiate a fake truce and I don't want your attitude screwing it up. Mystic Falls Hospital and Bill are alone in a room in the hospital. :Caroline: I compelled the nurse to stay out of this room. You'll be safe here. :Bill: My wound is completely healed. I need something to eat. :Caroline: Daddy, why don't you just come lay down and just relax? :Bill: I can't. I'm too wired and my pulse is racing. It's the effect of my body wanting to transition. :Caroline: Well, maybe Doctor Fell can give you something. :Bill: She's done enough. walks in. :Elena: I called your mom. :Caroline: Thanks. :Elena: Mr. Forbes, did you see your attacker? :Bill: I didn't see anything. Tried to sneak out the back exit and someone came up from behind. :Caroline: Look, we'll figure this out, but in the mean time we need to get you some blood. :Bill: I'm not going to drink any blood. :Elena: You have to. You died with vampire blood in your system. If you don't feed and finish the transition into a vampire then you'll die. :Bill: I understand how it works. And that's what I'm prepared to do. Now get me out of this hospital. I smell blood everywhere. leaves. Gilbert Residence nighttime. Alaric is putting his weapons on the table when Elena walks in. :Elena: What are you doing? :Alaric: Taking inventory. Did you bring it? :Elena: You mean, did I steal evidence from a crime scene? Yes. gives him the knife that killed Bill, wrapped in a cloth. He unwraps it and looks at it. :Alaric: You're right. It's a match. This is from a crawl space in the foyer. Which means Meredith knew where it was. :Elena: That doesn't mean she stole it. shows her other stakes. :Alaric: This is from the loft. These are from the duffel in Damon's car. :Elena: Identical to the one that killed Brian Walters. :Alaric: Damon's car was at the Wickery Bridge fundraiser. So was Meredith. And that was the night her ex-boyfriend, the medical examiner, was killed. The one who called her psycho. :Elena: Well, she was trying to save Bill Forbes, why would she turn around and try to kill him? :Alaric: I don't know what to think either. You know, but...we'd be idiots to ignore all these facts. :Elena: So what should we do? picks up the knife. :Alaric: Well...Get this to the police. Then you should probably be with Caroline. :Elena: I'm sorry, Ric. Please be careful. takes the knife and leaves. Klaus's Mansion opens the door. Stefan and Damon are standing outside. :Elijah: Niklaus, our guests have arrived. :Klaus: Damon. Stefan. Elijah tells me, you seek an audience. Very bold. Let's discuss the terms of our agreement like civilized men, shall we? are standing in the dining room. The table is set and there's food on it. Two female servants are standing in the room. :Elijah: It's better to indulge him. :Stefan: I didn't come here to eat, Klaus. Fact, I didn't want to come here at all. But I was told I had to cause you would hear us out. :Klaus: Well, we can sit and eat or I can reach down your throats and pull out your insides. The choice is yours. sit at the table and everyone except Stefan eats and drinks. One of the servants pours Damon some wine. :Damon: Thank you, love. :Klaus: You lost your appetite. :Damon: Eat. I thought we agreed that we would leave the grumpy Stefan at home. :Klaus: That's the spirit. Isn't it nice? Four of us dining together? Such a treat. Is this what you had in mind when you pulled the dagger from my brother? :Damon: Well, I know how he felt about you, so I figured the more, the merrier. playfully winks at Elijah. :Klaus: Well, Elijah and I have had our share of quarrels over the century. But we always make it through. :Stefan: Kind of like you and Rebekah, right? Where is she, by the way? Last I checked she was still daggered because you were afraid to face her. :Klaus: If you're referring to the fact that Rebekah knows I killed our mother, I've already come clean to Elijah. :Damon: Hey, Stef, remember when you killed dad? Might want to dial down the judgment until dessert. :Stefan: We're here to make a deal, Damon. Doesn't mean we need to kiss his ass for seven courses. :Damon: I'm just saying we have a long evening ahead of us. Pace yourself. Forbes Residence and Caroline are sitting together on the front porch. :Elena: Did you hear back from Tyler yet? :Caroline: No. And I've left messages for him everywhere. So, does Alaric really think that Dr. Fell did it? :Elena: He doesn't know what to think. :Caroline: What about you? :Elena: I wish the girl Alaric liked wasn't in the middle of all of this. He deserves to be happy. But yeah, she looks guilty. It's why I told your mom. :Caroline: My mom's in there sitting with my dad. And I don't think they've been in the same room this long since I was ten years old. Is there any chance that Tyler did it? :Elena: What? :Caroline: If Klaus was trying to mess with you and he's sired to Klaus. And, I mean, he does everything that he's told. :Elena: No....no, I don't think Tyler did it. :Caroline: I can't just let my father die. You know, I'm...I'm gonna force him to feed. :Elena: Hey....he doesn't want to, Caroline. The only thing your dad has is his choice. starts to cry. :Caroline: I hated him so much for what he did to me. So much. Now all I want to do is save his life. :Elena: Of course you do, he's your dad. :Caroline: What was the hardest part for you? When you lost your Dad? :Elena: Realizing all the things that he wouldn't be there for. The things that...that you just need your Dad for, you know? scoots over to Caroline and holds her in her arms. Matt shows up and they both look at him. :Matt: Hey. :Caroline: Hey. gets up and hugs Matt. Klaus's Mansion :Elijah: Stefan. Where is the lovely Elena tonight? :Stefan: I don't know. Ask Damon. laughs. :Klaus: I'm sorry, you've missed so much. Ah, trouble in paradise. :Stefan: One more word about Elena and this dinner's over. smiles and puts a finger to his lips as a promise to keep quiet about Elena. :Damon: You know what, probably best just to keep Elena in the do-not-discuss pile. :Klaus: You're probably right. :Damon: Yeah. :Klaus: It's just the allure of the Petrova doppelgänger, still so strong. What do you say, brother? Should we tell them about Tatia? :Elijah: Now why should we discuss matters long since resolved? :Klaus: Well, given their shared affection for both Elena and Katerina, I think our guests might be curious to learn about the originator of the Petrova line. :Damon: Well, we're not going anywhere Elijah. Please, do tell. takes a sip of wine. :Elijah: When our family first settled here, there was a girl named Tatia. She was an exquisite beauty. Every boy of age desired to be her suitor, even though she'd had a child by another man. And none loved her more than Niklaus. :Klaus: I'd say there was one who loved her at least as much. :Stefan: Wait a minute. So you both loved the same girl? :Elijah: Our mother was a very powerful witch. She sought to end our feud over Tatia and so she took her. Klaus and I would later learn that it was Tatia's blood that we consumed in the wine on the night where our mother performed the spell which turned us into vampires. Tatia wouldn't make a decision between the two of us, so for a time Niklaus and I...grew estranged. Harsh words were traded, we even came to blows, didn't we, brother? :Klaus: But in the end we realized the sacred bond of family. :Elijah: Family above all. and Klaus raise their glasses. :Klaus: Family above all. clink their glasses together. Old Lockwood Cellar Cave and Bonnie standing on either side of the coffin, holding each other's hands on the coffin, and chanting a spell. After a minute, Bonnie pulls her hands from Abby's and looks at her. :Bonnie: You're not trying! We've been at this for over an hour. :Abby: The spirits are angry with me. For leaving you. Maybe they didn't want me to have my powers again. :Bonnie: I had all of those dreams for a reason. The spirits wanted me to find you because your my mom. It's not them, it's you. You won't open yourself up to it. You know Dad never talked about you? And neither did Grams. I had no memories of you. So you know what I use to pretend? That you were dead. It was easier to do that than to wonder why you never came back for me. eyes tear up. :Abby: There is no way I can tell you how sorry I am for what I did. :Bonnie: Yes there is. You can help me. places her hands over the coffin again, reaching out for Abby's hands. Abby takes her hands and they begin to recite the spell again. The candles flare up, a deep rumbling can be heard, and after a moment the candles return to normal and everything's quiet. Bonnie goes to open the coffin. The lit rattles but it still won't open. :Bonnie: It almost worked. I have to call Damon, tell him that we're getting closer. I'll be right back. :Abby: Okay. leaves the cavern, while Abby stays behind. She hears a thud behind her and looks at the coffin. She walks over to it and reaches out to open it, but it opens by itself and all the candles flare up. She gasps. Klaus's Mansion receives a text from Bonnie reading "Getting closer. Need more time." :Elijah: So, why don't we move this evening along and discuss the terms of this proposal? :Damon: That's very simple. Klaus gets his coffin back, in exchange, he and the Original extended family leave Mystic Falls forever. Me, Stefan, and Elena live happily ever after. No grudges. :Elijah: The deal sounds fair, brother. :Klaus: I don't think you understand. Elena's doppelgänger blood insures that I will always have more hybrids to fight those that oppose me. I will never leave her behind. gets up and starts to pace. :Klaus: Let's say I do leave her here, under your protection, what then? How long before one of you turns her into a vampire? Or worse, how long before she dies caught between your feuding? You see, each one of you truly believes that you're the one that can protect her, and that is simply a delusion. Gentlemen, the worst thing for Elena Gilbert is...the two of you. gives a weak smile, then looks at Stefan. :Damon: I'm gonna get some air. gets up. :Elijah: Let me deal with this. gets up and follows Damon, leaving Klaus and Stefan alone. :Klaus: All this talk has made me thirsty. looks at one of the servants and she walks over to him.. :Klaus: What do you say Stefan? Can I interest you in a little after-dinner drink? bites her neck and drinks her blood. Gilbert Residence and Matt walk up to the house. :Elena: Thanks for walking me home. :Matt: Are you doing okay? This has to bring up a lot for you. :Elena: We've all lost a lot. :Matt: It's this town, it's messed up. None of us should have to live this way. walk into the house together. Elena tries to turn on the lights, but they don't come on. :Elena: That's weird. :Matt: Electricity must be out. walk into the kitchen, Elena opens a cupboard and grabs two flashlights, she hands one to Matt. :Elena: Here. turns her flashlight on. :Elena: I think I have some candles over there. walks over to the other side of the kitchen and sees a puddle of blood. :Elena: Oh my God! :Matt: What the hell? moves her flashlight beam into the hallway. They see bloody hand-prints on the wall. Elena and Matt grab knives. :Elena: Matt? follow the bloody footprints out of the kitchen. They go up the stairs, there are more bloody hand-prints on the wall. Elena gets to the top of the stairs and looks around. She sees Alaric lying in a doorway with a knife through his stomach. She gasps and rushes over to him. Matt is right behind her. :Elena: Ric! Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! goes to pull the knife out but Alaric screams. Matt stops her. :Matt: No, leave it in! Leave it in! He's lost too much blood. I'm gonna call 911. grabs Alaric's face and looks at him. :Elena: Ric, look at me. Who did this to you? :Alaric: I don't know. :Elena: Oh my God, there's a lot of blood, Matt! :Matt: I know, I know, Elena. I know. :Alaric: You have to kill me. :Elena: What? :Alaric: Elena, you-you have to kill me. grabs his hand and sees he's still wearing the ring. :Elena: Wait, wait, wait, Matt, hang up, hang up. He's right. If he dies a supernatural death, then he'll come back to life and he'll be healed. :Matt: But, how do you know who did this is supernatural? :Elena: That's what he's saying, we don't but...I'm the doppelgänger. takes the knife she grabbed from the kitchen. :Elena: That makes me supernatural. :Matt: Elena! No, this is messed up! :Elena: He's dying, Matt! stabs Alaric in the chest, killing him. Klaus's Mansion finishes feeding on the blonde servant girl and drops her dead body to the floor. :Klaus: Delicious. Aged to perfection. :Stefan: Well, I guess the only reason you agreed to this evening, Klaus, is to drive a wedge between me and my brother. :Klaus: Oh no, you're doing that well enough on your own. Because of Elena, you're gonna lose your brother and you'll only have yourself to blame. and Elijah re-enter. :Damon: What do you say, Klaus? It's time for you to put something on the table. We've made our offer, now you counter. :Klaus: Okay. I offer Elena's future happiness. You see, what she needs right now is to be rid of you lot. And to fall in love with a human, maybe that nice football player, you know the blond one? :Damon: Matt Donovan? Really? :Klaus: Yeah, why not? They'll marry, live a long and fruitful life, and pop out a perfect family. :Stefan: And continue the Petrova bloodline. Every few hundred years, you'll have a new doppelgänger to drain and never run out of hybrids, right Klaus? :Klaus: Consider it a small return on my investment in her well-being. See, after you hand me back the coffin, I'll ensure her safety for the rest of her natural life. You know it's what's best for her. gets up and walks towards Stefan. :Klaus: So, what do you say Stefan, hmm? Do we have a deal? starts walking over to Klaus. :Damon: What are you doing? holds his hand out to Stefan. Stefan grabs his hand. :Stefan: Nice try, Klaus. But no deal. breaks Stefan's arm. He kicks his leg and breaks it as well. He pushes Stefan's hand into the fireplace, and it starts to burn. Damon attempts to rush over to him, but Elijah intercepts him and pushes him against a wall. :Damon: What are you doing? continues to hold Stefan's arm in the fire. His arm is badly burnt. :Damon: Stop! :Klaus: Now, bring me my coffin before I burn him alive. :Damon: I'll get it. :Klaus: Go with him, brother. You keep him honest. And when you return, I will make good on my promise to you and I will hand over our family. Forbes Residence is in Caroline's room. Caroline enters. :Bill: Hey. :Caroline: Hey. points to a trophy on Caroline's dresser. :Bill: Your first day at regionals. :Caroline: Yep. I was afraid to join the squad, but you talked me into it. :Bill: You had nothing to be afraid of. You were so much better than all those other girls. slowly sits down on Caroline's bed. :Caroline: How are you feeling? :Bill: I'm tired. :Caroline: Can I get you anything? Or um...do you want me to call Steven? :Bill: No, no, we haven't spoken in a while. Just call him when it's over and the dust is settled, would you? nods. She then kneels in front of her Dad and takes his hands. :Caroline: Listen, listen to me. I know that you think you made your choice, but you can change your mind. You know, you are strong enough to handle being a vampire. I mean, you're the strongest person that I know. :Bill: Oh, Caroline, my strength is all in my beliefs. Becoming a vampire is wrong, people aren't supposed to cheat death. It's just what I believe. Please respect that. lets go of his hands and stands up and starts to cry. :Caroline: God. How can you hate who I am so much?! gets up and gently grabs Caroline's face. Liz approaches the doorway and listens. :Bill: Oh, no, no, no, sweetheart, I don't hate you, I love you. You're strong, you're beautiful, you're good. And even after everything that has happened to you, you are exactly who your mother and I hoped you'd grow up to be. :Caroline: Please don't leave me, Daddy. Please...please don't leave me. Daddy just don't leave me. hugs Caroline and he pets her hair. :Bill: Shh. Parents aren't supposed to outlive their children, Caroline. It's okay. kisses the top of her head as she continues to cry. He looks over at Liz who has tears in her eyes.. :Bill: This is life. This is what it means to be human. Klaus's Mansion is still keeping Stefan's arm in the fire. :Stefan: Go ahead and kill me. I know you'll do it when he brings the coffin. pulls Stefan out of the fireplace. :Klaus: You really have given up, haven't you? Where's the fight? Where's the ripper? pushes Stefan. Stefan pushes back. Suddenly, Elijah and Damon re-enter the room next to the other female servant who is carrying a tray. :Klaus: Elijah...why haven't you left? :Elijah: Where are you manners, brother? We forgot dessert. takes the cover off the tray the blonde woman is carrying. Two silver daggers lie on it. :Klaus: What have you done? :Elijah: What have you done? You see, I've learned not to trust your vulgar promises, Klaus. We're doing this on my terms now. enters the room. :Klaus: Kol. :Kol: Long time, brother. starts to back away. Finn suddenly appears, and he grabs a dagger and stabs Klaus through the hand. :Klaus: Finn, don't! rushes away, but runs into Rebekah. :Klaus: Rebekah! stabs him with a dagger. :Rebekah: This is for our mother. pulls the dagger out and Klaus falls back into Kol's arms. Kol restrains him. Elijah looks at Damon and Stefan. :Elijah: You're free to go. This is family business. Forbes Residence dead body is lying peacefully in Caroline's bed. Caroline is clutching his hand and crying. Liz enters the room with tears in her eyes. Caroline and Liz look at each other. Gilbert Residence is sitting next to Alaric's body. Matt comes up the stairs and kneels down next to her. :Matt: He's still out? nods. :Elena: Caroline called. Her dad died. Will you stay with me? Until he wakes up? :Matt: Of course. :Elena: I can't lose any more family. starts to cry, and Matt takes her in his arms and comforts her. Woods and Stefan are walking to the Old Lockwood Cellar. :Stefan: Ah, you were right about Elijah. Undaggering him was a smart move. :Damon: Wow, actual acknowledgement of a job well done. You're going soft, Stefan. :Stefan: So, I guess I shouldn't thank you for saving me from Klaus? :Damon: Shut up, you don't get to thank me until I pay you back for all those times you've saved me. :Stefan: You could have left me there. Klaus would have killed me and you would have had Elena all to yourself. phone vibrates. It's Elena. He cancels the call. :Damon: I didn't do it on your account. :Stefan: I love her, Damon. :Damon: So do I. looks at him and walks away. Forbes Residence is on the phone with Sheriff Forbes. :Sheriff Forbes: I looked into it, Elena. Meredith Fell was called into surgery six hours ago. She's been in there ever since. :Elena: She has an alibi? :Sheriff Forbes: Iron-tight in an operating room full of witnesses. :Elena: Then who could it be? :Sheriff Forbes: I don't know. But the attack on Alaric makes this the third member of the Founders' Council and we just cleared our only suspect. wakes up and starts coughing. Elena hangs up her phone and rushes over to him and grabs his hand. Old Lockwood Cellar Cave and Stefan enter the cavern. :Damon: Let's hope big witch and little witch got that coffin open. :Stefan: Something's gotta make this night worthwhile. see Bonnie on the ground, unconscious. :Stefan: Bonnie? She's still breathing. :Damon: Mama's still breathing, I can hear her. :Stefan: Coffin's open. :Damon: Well, it's not gonna do us any good. Whatever was in it is gone. Klaus's Mansion :Rebekah: I like what you've done with the new place, Nik. throws a vase into a painting. :Klaus: I wanted it to be for all of us. A place we could all call home. A place we could all be a family. None of us would ever have to be alone again. :Elijah: Well you're right, none of us will be. :Finn: You're staying behind. :Rebekah: We're leaving you, Nik. Right after I kill that doppelgänger wench, then you will be alone. Always and forever. :Klaus: If you run, I will hunt all of you down. :Elijah: Then you'll become everything you hate. Our father. :Klaus: Shouting. I'm the hybrid! I can't be killed! I have nothing to fear from any of you. :Elijah: You will when we have that coffin. all hear a door open. They turn around. Esther walks in. Klaus gasps in shock. :Rebekah: Mother? walks towards Klaus. Klaus avoids looking at her. :Esther: Look at me! Do you know why I'm here? has tears in his eyes. :Klaus: You're here to kill me. :Esther: Niklaus, you are my son and I am here to forgive you. I want us to be a family again. See More Category:Episode Transcripts Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Three